DANNY PHANTOM …DESPUES DEL FINAL VIENE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA…
by FrydithaOtaku
Summary: Esta Historia empieza después de Phantom Planet... el romance de Danny y Sam ... Advertencia Lemon :)


"DANNY & SAM COMO EL AMOR CONTINUA"

Todo da comienzo a esta historia, años después de que Danny Phantom salvara a la tierra…

Tras 5 años de ser reconocido mundialmente Danny Phantom es un famoso caza fantasmas, el cual es muy popular ante la gente, no solo de Amity Park sino de todo el mundo… Danny por el momento es mantenido por el gobierno ya que después de salvar a la tierra, el presidente Tucker y también mejor amigo de Danny, acordó con el pueblo y el resto de los gobernadores que a cambio de seguir protegiendo la tierra de los fantasmas él debía ser consentido en sus necesidades…

De acuerdo a ello Danny pidió que le dieran una mansión con todos sus lujos y un gran campo… ya que el joven de 20 años él quería vivir por su parte… y además necesitaba una casa propia para tener donde vivir después de casarse… a si es tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio a Sam que como recordaran es la mejor amiga de Danny y novia desde el ultimo capitulo…

Después de un largo día de luchar contra fantasmas Danny llega a su mansión a descansar y a disfrutar de sus comodidades, estaba tan relajado que había olvidado un pequeño o más bien gran detalle… era su aniversario de 5 años de noviazgo con Sam.

Claro que después de un largo día peleando contra un fantasma tonto como el fantasma de las cajas a Danny se le olvido por completo su aniversario…

Danny decidió revisar su contestadora la cual probablemente estaba repleta de mensajes de voz de Paulina y otras Phantomidadoras (admiradoras locas por Danny Phantom)… Pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

Danny: un mensaje de Sam?

Sam (en la contestadora): … Hola! Danny soy Sam feliz aniversario! Tal vez estas ocupado por eso decidí dejarte este mensaje de voz, espero que llegues temprano a nuestra cita en el restaurante te estaré esperando ansiosa… Te Amo!…

Danny: oh! No Sam ¡demonios lo olvide! Qué hora es (mirando su reloj) las 7:50pm ¡oh no! La cita es a las 8pm, me arreglare rápido (apresurado)

Danny salió volando por la ventana lo más rápido que pudo…

Danny: ahora si estoy muerto… Sam no me lo perdonara…Ahí está el restaurante! (Apurándose)

Llega al restaurante y entrando ve a Sam a lo lejos con una cara de preocupación por lo que decidió apresurar el paso a la mesa…

Sam: Danny! (Aliviada) que bueno que llegaste creí que no vendrías por (interrumpida)…

Danny: que creíste que olvidaría nuestro aniversario, como podría es un día tan especial jajaja (con vos asustada y preocupada)…

Sam: ammm claro que no… solo iba a decir que no llegarías por combatir fantasmas… pero no esperaste a que terminara la oración (dijo confundida)… en fin lo importante es que llegaste y estamos juntos en este día tan especial (con una sonrisa coqueta)…

Danny: si, tienes razón jejeje (en ese momento llega el mesero)… mmm ¿vamos a ordenar? Me muero de hambre jajajaja (fingiendo porque ya había comido en su mansión antes de llegar).

Sam: si claro yo igual…

Mesero: buenas noches, que van a ordenar…

Danny: ¿Sam cariño, (nervioso) que vas a pedir?...

Sam: mmm… (Viendo la carta) yo quiero la ensalada breicer… y tu ¿amor?

Danny: mmm… lo mismo que tu…

Sam: ¿vas a pedir una ensalada? (dudosa)…

Danny: si por qué no de vez en cuando es bueno comer algo saludable, ¿no es así? (nervioso… ya que había pedido la ensalada para disimular y no llenarse por que ya había comido)

Sam: bueno, está bien (confundida)…

Mesero: y quieren algo de beber?

Sam: Danny escoge tú…

Danny: si desacuerdo, tráiganos vino tinto por favor… es todo.

Mesero: muy bien en un momento les traigo su orden (marchándose)…

Sam: muy buena elección amor! (Feliz)

Danny: si creí que era una buena opción para una ocasión muy especial (con voz picara, haciendo que Sam se sonrojara)…

Sam: jejeje, bueno…y dime que tal tu día… digo combatir fantasmas no es lo único en lo que te ocupas todo el día ¿verdad? (intentando entablar una conversación)…

Danny: pues hoy en la mañana estuve en la alcaldía hablando con Tucker y unos senadores sobre como serrar algunos portales hacia la zona fantasma…después fui a ver a mis padres, que por cierto estaba Jazmín, con Mark (el esposo de Jazz)…(girando los ojos en forma burlona) quienes también fueron a ver a mis padres… luego llego el estúpido fantasmas de las cajas a hacerme perder el tiempo (con una expresión molesta)… y después de derrotarlo fui a casa a alistarme para (le agarra la mano a Sam ) nuestra cita jejeje… pero dieme que tal tu día…

Sam: (sonrojada) pues no estuvo tan interesante, lo único que hice fue estar en mi habitación pensando en ti (chiveada y sonriente)…

Danny: (sintiéndose culpable) ¡aaahhh!...

Sam: ¿Qué pasa dije algo que este mal?

Danny: no! El que dijo algo que estuvo mal fui yo (con cara triste y tapándose la cara con vergüenza)

Sam: (confundida) ¿a qué te refieres?..

Danny: (triste mirándola a los ojos) perdóname, pero lo cierto es que… me olvide de nuestro aniversario y me arrepentí de haberte dicho eso de que me acorde… (Bajando la mirada) solo llegue a la casa a recostarme y cuando oí tu mensaje de voz en la contestadora me preocupe y me aliste lo más rápido que pude y vine… (Casi llorando) ¡Por favor perdóname, no me dejes!...

Sam: claro que no! Por dios que cosas dices como puedes pensar que te voy a dejar por algo así quien me crees Paulina (algo sarcástica)… lo importante es que al final te preocupaste y llegaste… además se lo cansado que puedes llegar después de un largo día, y solo querer llegar a tu casa a descansar (con voz tierna y dulce).

Danny: enserio, entonces me perdonas…? (preocupado y sorprendido)

Sam: jejeje… no te preocupe además eres el héroe del mundo y… (Pensativa y sonrojada) mi novio…

Danny se sonroja en ese momento llega el mesero con sus ensaladas breicer, el vino tinto y unas copas…les sirve y se retira… (Danny toca por un momento el bolsillo de su saco que había escogido exclusivamente solo para ese día especial) en ese momento Danny recuerda algo importante, en el bolsillo de su traje estaba la pequeña caja con el anillo de compromiso que pensaba darle esa noche, solo que no se lo daría en el restaurant así que decidió esperar…

Danny: (algo nervioso) brindemos por esta noche tan especial nuestro aniversario…

Sam: (sonrojada) si, salud!

Danny: salud! (tocando levemente sus copas con vino)…

Después de una larga charla y de haber senado salieron del restaurant a seguir celebrando así que decidieron ir a su lugar favorito… ese "lugar" era el árbol en la colina, así es ese árbol que como recordaran fue donde Danny y Sam empezaron su relación formalmente como novios…

Danny creía que ahí era un buen lugar para pedirle que fuera su esposa… en su forma fantasma Danny cargo a Sam y se fueron volando hasta la colina… al llegar se sentaron a contemplar la luna que desde ahí se veía hermosa, Danny la miro de perfil a la luz de la luna llena…

Danny: Sam se ve muy hermosa (pensó y la miro de pies a cabeza, apenas y había notado que traía puesto un hermoso vertido azul marino con brillo ajustado a su cuerpo el cual le hacía ver su bella silueta… suspiro)

Sam: se ve muy hermosa no crees?

Danny: (reaccionando) ¡ah!? Que lo dije o lo pensé que es hermosa eh?..

Sam: (sonriendo) jejeje… pues la luna tontito que más puede ser… (Interrumpida)

Danny: tu! (haciendo que Sam se sonrojara) te vez muy hermosa…. (Se acercó a sus labios y la beso muy tiernamente y por supuesto Sam le respondió el beso)…

Después de un rato separaron sus labios, fue entonces cuando Danny saco de su bolsillo la caja con el anillo, se arrodillo frente a ella y entonces le dijo…

Danny: hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos (abriendo la caja y Sam sorprendida) te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti por eso Sam Manson ¡¿te quieres casar conmigo?! (Sonriéndole)

Sam: (llorando de felicidad) ¡Sí! ¡Yo también te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado!...

Para cerrar el compromiso se besaron tiernamente más que la última vez… claro que también se habían besado con amor pero esta vez fue con más intensidad… así estuvieron durante varios minutos, después platicaron hasta que decidieron irse a casa a descansar …

Por la mañana se encontraron fuera de la alcaldía ya que Tucker los había invitado a desayunar con el…ellos creían que todavía no era el momento de anunciar su compromiso, bueno no por ahora por lo menos hasta que estuvieran todos reunidos tanto los padres de amos así como sus amigos… por eso después de desayunar se irían a casa de Danny a pensar como poder anunciarlo…

Unas horas después…

Danny: gracias Tuck por invitarnos a desayunar estuvo delicioso…

Sam: cierto, gracias Tucker…

Tucker: no hay de que, además ya los extrañaba… esto de ser el alcalde me mantiene ocupado y ya no tengo tiempo de estar con mis mejores amigos, ni con Valerie (en ese entonces Valerie ya era novia de Tucker), y además quería aprovechar para felicitarlos por su aniversario que fue ayer… y cuéntenme que tal estuvo su noche? Eeeehhh? (pregunto muy pícaro)…

Danny:(algo nervioso porque no querían que se enterara del compromiso) pues lo normal… una cena donde disfrutamos de nuestra compañía, verdad Sam cariño… (Mirándola a los ojos)

Sam: así es (entendiendo la mirada) fue romántico… (Disimulando)

Tucker: ah eso es genial! Me alegra que mi mejores amigos sean novios… por cierto, ¿Cuándo se piensan casar?..

Danny: (incómodo y nervioso) hay! Tuck pero que cosas dices…

Tucker: (interrumpiendo) pero Danny que no le piensas pedir matrimonio a Sam? Acaso no la amas? (haciendo que ambos se incomodaran con la pregunta)…

Danny: si!, (exaltado) y mucho pero creo que aún no es tiempo…

Sam: Danny tiene razón, (defendiéndolo) aún falta tiempo… (Guiñándole el ojo a Danny, simulando que es cierto)…

Tucker: bueno (suspirando) así son ustedes… ni quien los entienda por eso son el uno para el otro…

Ambos rieron entre dientes… y suspiraron por haberse librado de que los descubrieran…

Luego de un rato se despidieron de Tucker y se encaminaron a la mansión de Danny…

Llegaron volando a la puerta de la casa…

Danny: vaya! Por poco y Tuck nos descubre… (Abriendo la puerta), gracias al cielo no se enteró…

Sam: si tienes razón ¡puff! (suspirando)…menos mal no lo descubrió si no, no hubiera sido sorpresa… por cierto ¿cómo haremos para juntar a nuestros familiares y amigos para anunciar el compromiso?... (Pensando y sentándose en el sillón)

Danny: mmm… no lo sé (sentándose junto a ella, pasando su brazo ataras de ella y tocándose con la otra mano la barbilla)…

Sam: ya se!

Danny: qué?

Sam: podemos organizar una fiesta en la que pueden ir todos, entonces a mitad de la fiesta anunciaremos el compromiso así todos se enteraran al mismo tiempo…

Danny: que buena idea! (Agarrándole sus manos) la fiesta será dentro de 10 días, aquí en la mansión (alegre pero luego)…mmm pero…cuál sería el tema de la fiesta? (pensando)…

Sam: amm… que tal nuestro aniversario?... al fin y al cabo terminara siendo un buen tema para anunciar el compromiso…

Danny: esta genial, entonces yo me encargo de invitar a todos y tú de organizar la fiesta… (Muy contento de la idea)

Sam: amm… no lose (pensativa)…

Danny: que pasa? (preocupado)…

Sam: tú sabes que mi clase de gustos no son para organizar una fiesta (pensando que, aunque ya no es tan gótica como antes, seguía con la misma actitud y gustos, los cuales ya todos conocen), además yo me llevo mejor con tus padres para invitarlos, que tú con los míos… ¿no crees? (dudosa)

Danny: tienes razón (tocándose la cabeza) entonces yo organizare la fiesta y tu invitaras a todos…

Sam: de acuerdo…

Después de esto empezaron a platicar sobre su futuro y como querían que fuera…fueron pasando las horas y Sam fue a su casa a descansar, para desde temprano poder empezar a invitar a sus amigos y familiares, el siguiente día…

Nueve días después Sam ya había invitado a todos, aunque le fuel algo difícil invitar a sus padres ya que sabiendo que también irían los Fentom a la fiesta no les daba buena espina ir, pero al final después de tanto insistir Sam logro convencerlos… Danny ya tenía todo listo para que al siguiente día fuera la fiesta, para él no fue difícil, ya que lo único era conseguir un Dj, comida y bebidas…

Era el día de la fiesta y los invitados estaban llegando a la hora…Danny estaba en la puerta recibiendo a los invitados mientras que Sam se terminaba de arreglar en el tocador, ya que para no ensuciarse en lo que arreglaban todo antes de la fiesta llevo su ropa para la fiesta aparte para vestirse allá…

Después de que todos, o por lo menos la mayoría llegara Danny pensó en ir a buscar a Sam… cuando de pronta ve a Sam bajando de las escaleras, con un vestido muy elegante color morado que le llegaba a las rodillas y ajustado… haciendo que marcara su silueta…Danny se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su novia y futura de ese estilo… Danny al verla bajar sostuvo su mano en el último escalón la ayudo a bajar y le beso tiernamente la mano como una princesas (su princesa pensaba el)…

Danny: woo! Sam amor te vez hermosa (besaba su mano)…

Sam: (muy sonrojada) jejeje, gracias pues tú también estas muy guapo esta noche…

Danny: (sonrojado) jejeje, enserió lo crees…

Sam: si, claro…

Danny: bueno tenemos que ir al escenario nuestros invitados nos esperan… (Llevándola del brazo)

Danny y Sam subieron al escenario y hablaron por el micrófono…

Danny: (nervioso pero la vez ansioso) hola! Que tal amigos ya todos nos conocen y el verdadero motivo de esta fiesta es…diles Sam...

Sam: pues… Danny me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte (ambos se sonrojaron)

Ante esta noticia todos sacaron una gran sonrisa y empezaron uno por uno a felicitarlos…

Los padres de Sam al principio quedaron impactados ante la noticia pero luego aceptaron que Sam y Danny se aman y tenían derecho a estar juntos, aunque Sam tuviera que ser parte de la familia Fentom…

Danny: (serio) Sr. Y Sra. Manson lamento no haberles pedido su bendición antes de pedirle a Sam que se casara conmigo, espero que algún día me perdonen (arrepentido)...

Sra. Manson: (feliz afín y acabó) Daniel no te preocupes por eso, sabemos que querían que fuera sorpresa además mientras Sam y tú se amen, supongo que no podemos hacer nada, verdad cariño…

Sr. Manson:(contento, lo cual era raro ya que se trataba de su hija, y que sería parte de los Fentom) así es, después de tanto tiempo entiendo que amas a mi hija y no la vas a dejar nunca… (Haciendo que Sam casi llorara de alegría y dejándola sorprendida)

Danny: (algo confundido per feliz) claro que no señor, le prometo que la cuidare, la respetare y amare por siempre… se lo juro…

Sam: (pensando) mis padres y Danny… (De pronto le sale una pequeña lágrima)

Danny: amor por qué lloras? (preocupado)…

Sam:(sonriéndole) es que, me pone tan feliz saber que mis padres te acepten como mi futuro esposo (agachando la cara)…

Danny:(con sus manos le levanta la cara y le limpia la lágrima) quiero que sepas que aunque tus padres no me hubieran aceptado yo iba a luchar para que nos casáramos porque te amo y no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe, (la abraza) entendiste amor…

Sam: si… (Sonriendo)

Danny dejo de abrazarla tomando con una mano su cintura y con la otra tomo su bella cara y románticamente la acerco a él para darle un gran y tierno beso…todos se le quedaron viendo y segundos después recordaron la presencia de todos, separaron sus labios y se sonrojaron… entonces todos le aplaudieron y siguieron con la fiesta…

Pasaron los meses y había llegado el día de la boda, el día en que Sam y Danny unirían sus vidas en una sola…desde temprano empezaron a decorar todo acomodar y revisar que todo estuviera listo para la ceremonia y el festejo… se casarían por la iglesia, civil y después irían a la celebración… Danny y Sam obviamente estaban nerviosos y a la vez entusiasmados… Sam estaba hermosa con su vestido blanco ajustado, un velo largo y un pequeño ramo de flores, Danny con su traje negro que tenía una pequeña rosa blanca en el bolsillo se veía muy elegante… la boda empezaría a las 10 am y todos ya estaban listos…

Empezó la música y Sam entraba por el pasillo con su padre tomada del brazo…Danny la veía hermosa y todos pensaban lo mismo, luego el Sr. Manson la entrego a Danny de la mano y empezó la ceremonia…y después de un rato el padre dijo las palabras…

P: Sam Manson aceptas a Danny Fentom y Phantom como tú legitimo esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, honrarlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los separe…

Sam: ¡si, acepto! (entusiasmada)

P: Danny Fentom (o Phantom) aceptas a Sam Manson como tu legítima esposa para amarla, respetarla, honrarla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte los separe…

Danny: ¡claro, acepto! (feliz y muy entusiasmado)

P: debido a esto yo los declaro marido y mujer…

Después de esas palabras Danny y Sam se besaron muy tiernamente…y todos empezaron a aplaudir…

Al salir de la iglesia todos estaban gritando ¡que vivan los novios! Y luego de que ambos subieran a la limosina tomaron rumbo al salón donde se celebraría la boda…donde ya estarían ahí la mayoría esperando, ya que a la ceremonia solo asistieron los familiares y amigos íntimos, como Tucker que se la paso llorando en toda la ceremonia de unión y Valerie lo trataba de calmar… al llegar al salón todo estaba muy hermoso… bailaron, se besaron, disfrutaban del festejo, pero había llegado la hora de irse a lo que más habían esperado…

Ellos se irían de luna de miel a una cabaña cerca de la playa donde disfrutarían su noche de pasión… al llegar a la entrada Danny cargo a Sam como la entrada de esposos a su habitación… antes de empezar Danny quiso mirar el paisaje, mientras tanto Sam aprovechaba para arreglarse en el baño…

Después de un rato Sam salió y miro a Danny solo en bóxer sentado en la cama, ella estaba solo con un pequeño conjunto que hiso que Danny se quedara si palabras al ver a su esposa tan sexi con solo sus atuendos interiores… Sam se acercó se sentó junto a el… Sam pensó que Danny no se atrevería a empezar con la acción, pero antes de que Sam hiciera algo Danny dijo…

Danny: te vez muy hermosa sé que crees que soy un tonto porque no tengo experiencia en esto pero quiero que sepas que eh esperado esta noche desde hace mucho y solo quiero que esta noche sea perfecta para ambos…

Al oír esto Sam se quedó sin palabras, Danny la miro a los ojos y dijo…

Danny: te amo! (besándola muy tiernamente)

Sam correspondió al beso, haciendo que sus corazones latieran fuerte y rápido… Danny quiso empezar así que poco a poco mientras se besaban él se fue acomodando sobre ella hasta que Sam quedo recostada por debajo de él, luego de besarse un buen rato Danny sintió el impulso de quitarle la prenda que ocultaba sus pechos y de un movimiento rápidamente se lo quito… luego empezó a tocarlos mientras la besaba, ella empezó a gemir y Danny sintió el impulso de besar su cuello, pasando por su hombro hasta su pecho donde el seno derecho fue el primero en ser degustado, Sam gemía de tanta excitación que le provocaba que su amado la tocara y probara de esa forma, Danny se sentía guiado por su instinto, como si el tuviera experiencia…después de unos segundos Danny comenzó a besarla bajando de sus pechos a su vientre y después a sus muslos donde después agarro la ropa interior y se la quitó lentamente… Sam al sentir que ya no tenía nada quiso hacer lo mismo entonces se le lanzo encima lo recostó y le arranco el bóxer de una movida…Danny se sentía muy excitado así que la volvió a acostar, de pronto la parte inferior de Danny se colocó recto haciendo que Sam lo sintiera y se excitara de tal manera que gimió y movió sus caderas indicando que ya no podía más…Con esto Danny entendió y aunque tenía miedo de lastimarla él no se contuvo y penetro a Sam llevándose de por medio la virginidad de ambos… ambos gimieron, disfrutaron se besaron y disfrutaron casi toda la noche haciendo diferentes formas la manera de sentir su placer…

Después de una larga noche de pasión, por la mañana el sol brillaba y entraba por la ventana haciendo que ambos despertaran, obviamente desnudos contemplando sus cuerpos a la luz del sol…

Danny: buenos días princesa (sonriéndole), como amaneciste? (con la cara de enamorado que siempre pone)…

Sam: aaaahh! (bostezando) muy bien, y más porque fue la mejor noche de mi vida… gracias (con carita de sueño pero feliz)

Danny: no, gracias a ti… (Sonriendo) porque gracias a ti cumplí mí sueño…

Sam: y cual era tu sueño? (con voz picara)

Danny: (mirándola a los ojos) casarme contigo, hacerte el amor, tener una familia contigo y pasar toda mi vida a tu lado…

Sam: entonces quieres que tengamos hijos? (acariciándole el pecho)

Danny: si (sonriéndole), pero eso a su tiempo primero quiero disfrutar contigo (mirándola a los ojos) que viajemos, estemos siempre acompañándonos y más ahora que puedo acariciarte besarte y agarrarte a mi gusto, claro siempre y cuando tú también quieras…

Sam: jejeje… (Riendo entre dientes) si es verdad… (Suspira sonrojada) te amo mucho!

Danny: jejeje.. (Sonrojándose) no más de lo que yo te amo a ti… (Besándose muy tiernamente)

Estuvieron dos semanas de luna de miel y al llegar a casa todos los recibieron con una fiesta de bienvenida… y así declarando el inicio de una nueva vida tanto para Sam y Danny como a el resto de sus amigos y familia... "FIN"


End file.
